Um amor pra todo o sempre
by Nathy.vieira
Summary: Quando o amor é verdadeiro ele supera a barreira do tempo e nao ha como lutar contra isso... Tah! eu sei, eu sei, melhorarei essas introduçoes


Miroku abriu a porta da cozinha com o silêncio habitual

Esta Fic não possui nenhum fim lucrativo.

Inuyasha não me pertence, mas sim à Rumiko Takahashi...

**Fic dedicada à Anne-Kawaii (não sei se é o que você esperava, mas.. fiz o que pude! rs).**

É mais uma one-shot, porem não teremos muito hentai, na verdade são mais insinuações.

Bem, sem mais delongas... Boa Leitura!!

--x--

Um amor pra todo o sempre

Miroku abriu a porta da cozinha com o silêncio habitual. Os cabelos castanhos, presos por um rabo de cavalo frouxo, continham alguns fios displicentes que caíam sobre o rosto bonito.

Ele olhou ao redor e sorriu ao ver a amiga na ponta dos pés tentando alcançar um pote de sorvete no congelador. Ela estava linda, as pernas longas e macias totalmente à mostra sob o shorts curto verde claro, a camiseta creme, de alcinhas, mal escondendo o corpo sensual da garota de quase 16 anos.

O ar pareceu ser roubado do corpo de Miroku ao constatar o quanto a amiga era bonita. Sentiu um calor percorrer seu corpo e um sentimento estranho possuí-lo, como se a figura angelical de Sango não lhe fosse totalmente desconhecida, como se seus corpos já tivessem estado unidos em tempos remotos.

Chacoalhou a cabeça, tentando se livrar dos pensamentos impróprios, mas a sensação era semelhante a de águas há muito represadas e que repentinamente viram-se livres para voltar a correr, e agora explodiam com fúria, sem qualquer controle.

Sango finalmente alcançou o sorvete e virou-se, quase desequilibrando com o pote nas mãos.

"Mi-kun! Não sabia que você estava aí."

"Acabei de chegar."

Ela sorriu, matreira como sempre, e estendeu-lhe o pote.

"Vai querer provar?"

Ele deslizou os olhos pelo corpo bem feito, as curvas sensuais, os cabelos longos presos em um rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça e sentiu novamente uma pontada de desejo.

"E precisa perguntar?", ele respondeu, sabendo que a voz estava mais rouca do que ele pretendia, algo estranho surgindo dentro dele.

Sango se aproximou um pouco do amigo, esquadrinhando a pele dourada do sol, os cabelos úmidos de suor, o peito ofegante, e estendeu a mão, como se a impedi-lo de caminhar.

"Nem pense em chegar perto antes de tomar um banho."

"Banho?" Ele olhou desconcertado para a garota parada no meio da cozinha.

"Sim, senhor, banho. Já notou como está suado? Eu é que não quero ser responsável por você cair de cama com uma bela pontada. Ou você não sabia que não se deve tomar gelado com o corpo quente?"

Ele pensou no calor que estava sentindo e chegou a conclusão de que o ardor que ela estava provocando nele era muito maior que o provocado por todo o esforço físico que tivera há pouco.

Suspirou, tentando clarear os pensamentos, mas se viu completamente incapaz de desviar os olhos da pele macia e atraente de Sango.

Sango, ela é sua irmã, esqueça-a! Ele tentava dizer para si mesmo, mas um desejo que ele não sabia de onde vinha, impedia-o de abandonar a visão da amiga. De repente ela não lhe parecia a garota de 15 anos com quem crescera, era como se uma força dentro dela brotasse e o forçasse a olhá-la, admirá-la, desejá-la.

"Vamos, vamos", ela deu pequenos tapinhas em sua cabeça, fazendo seus cabelos espalharem-se enquanto gotas de suor voavam pelo chão da cozinha. "Se continuar a demorar desse jeito o sorvete vai derreter. Ou...eu irei comê-lo todinho", disse sorrindo.

Ele aquiesceu e foi para o banheiro, deixando a porta apenas encostada, como sempre fazia.

O que estaria acontecendo com ele? Antes desse dia jamais olhara para a amiga com outros olhos que não o de um irmão. Por que hoje esse desejo insano começara a corroer seu corpo?

Deixou a água quente correr pelo corpo, lavando seu pensamento e purificando sua alma, procurando uma paz que não estava certo que encontraria. Quando ouviu um barulho do lado de fora do banheiro, divisou a figura da irmã, que se encontrava no vão da porta, bastante embaçada pelo vapor do banho.

"Mi-kun, vai demorar muito nesse banho? Com este calor o sorvete vai para o espaço!"

O que ela fora fazer ali atrás dele? Não sabia que ele estava tomando banho? Não sabia o que a presença dela tão perto lhe provocava?

"Não, estou quase acabando."

Abriu a torneira o máximo que pôde e desligou o aquecedor, sentindo o jato de água fria tocar sua pele, fazendo-o arrepiar-se momentaneamente. Ele estava sendo paranóico. Sango sempre perturbara ele enquanto ele tomava banho, muitas vezes fazendo com que ele ficasse com a pele toda enrugada por recusar-se a sair enquanto ela não parasse com a chateação e fosse para bem longe, e como ela sempre recusava veementemente, obrigava-o a ficar séculos sob a água, já que ele também sabia ser bastante implicante com a amiga.

Desligou o chuveiro e pegou a toalha felpuda, enrolando-a na cintura, deixando o corpo molhado e os cabelos pingando, sem se dar conta do quanto ficava atraente desse jeito. Abriu a porta e a amiga sentou em um banquinho alto diante do espelho, as coxas completamente a mostra, parecendo terrivelmente convidativas para Miroku.

"Esqueça, ela não é para você", murmurou.

"O que você disse?"

Miroku arregalou os olhos quando se deu conta que externara seu pensamento em voz alta.

"Nada importante, só pensei em voz alta. E aí? Tá bom esse sorvete?"

"Hum-hum" Ela colocou a colher no pote, retirando-a cheia. "Agora que você está 'limpinho' pode ganhar seu presente"

Ele observou o sorriso da amiga enquanto estendia a colher cheia do creme gelado, colocando-a em sua boca. Doce e agradável, como deviam ser os lábios dela.

Subitamente, sem que desse o menor aviso, Sngo descruzou as pernas e enlaçou-o com elas, levando-o para mais perto de seu corpo. O coração dele falhou uma batida, a respiração ficou suspensa, os olhos violetas fitando-a com assombro.

"Sango-chan, o que você..."

"Pssshhh...", ela colocou dois dedos dentro do pote, lambuzando-os com sorvete. Então, sorrindo mais uma vez, aproximou ainda mais o corpo do irmão e colocou os dedos na boca de Miroku.

"Assim é mais gostoso, você não acha?"

O rapaz não conseguia falar, a boca ainda sentindo o gosto dos dedos da irmã, lambuzados com o creme gelado. Lambeu-os lentamente, aproveitando a proximidade que Sango lhe dera. Então, sem pensar realmente, imitou o gesto da garota e introduziu seus dedos pelos lábios vermelhos e gelados, sentindo o corpo estremecer a medida que a língua fria da amiga lambia seus dedos, em movimentos extremamente sensuais.

"Sango..."

Ela deu uma risada rouca e recolocou a mão no pote, pegando uma nova quantidade de sorvete, que espalhou pelos ombros do irmão, vendo-o arrepiar-se ao contato com o creme gelado.

Miroku sentiu o corpo todo ferver, a água que escorria pela pele, provocada muito mais pelo calor que Sango o fazia sentir, do que resultante do banho. Estremeceu ao toque da língua da garota em seu pescoço, lambendo o alimento frio em sua pele. Tocou a nuca da amiga, deslizando a mão pelos ombros nus, os braços delicados, a cintura fina, e soube que não conseguiria mais esconder a sua excitação. A verdade era dolorosamente visível, todo o seu corpo ansiava pelo de Sango.

A garota afastou-se por alguns instantes de sua pele, olhando-o nos olhos. Ele era capaz de perder-se no azul brilhante dos olhos de Sango. O que ela pensava estar fazendo com ele? Achava que poderia provocá-lo dessa forma e depois afastar-se como se nada tivesse acontecido?

Recolocou a mão na nuca da amiga, aproximando sua boca do ouvido de Sango.

"O que acha que está fazendo, Sango-chan?", sussurrou.

Novamente aquela risada rouca e sensual.

"Não lhe parece óbvio, Mi-kun? Eu quero saber quem está dentro de você."

"Como assim? O que quer dizer?"

"Talvez você devesse parar de lutar contra aquele que você é, e deixar-me mostrar quem é que me procura."

Sango afastou-se subtamente, novamente fitando os olhos muito claros da amiga. Mas o que viu ali o assustou, não era desejo o que via, muito menos sinais de que Sango estivesse brincando. Aqueles olhos pareciam esquadrinhar sua alma, atravessando seu corpo e olhando no mais profundo de seu ser.

Sentiu novamente aquele desejo incontrolável, algo que o impedia de manter-se longe da pele macia e do aroma suave dela. Sem forças para continuar lutando contra seu corpo, Miroku inclinou-se e beijou os lábios de Sango, lenta e sensualmente, fazendo-a estremecer sob seus braços. Deslizou a língua pelo pescoço altivo e mordiscou o lóbulo de sua orelha, aspirando o perfume que dela emanava.

Suas mãos desceram ávidas para as curvas do corpo da garota, livrando-se da camiseta minúscula e acariciando os seios fartos com as mãos ansiosas. Os lábios logo seguiram as mãos, e ele se viu provando o gosto da pele de Sango, os seios intumescidos, o ventre macio, o quadril arredondado que ia sendo exposto a medida que descia o shorts.

Sem ele realmente dar-se conta, ela já havia retirado a toalha que o cobria e agora seus corpos estavam unidos em perfeita comunhão, nada mais entre o desejo e a realização.

Ele a possuiu com um ardor que não lhe era conhecido, uma energia adormecida, enquanto ela arqueava diante de seu corpo, moldando-se a ele, lambendo o lóbulo de sua orelha, os brincos arredondados como brinquedos entre os lábios dela.

Sentiu o corpo estremecer com espasmos de prazer, os gemidos de Sango penetrando em sua mente como ele mesmo a penetrava, ambos em uma dança única, movendo-se em uníssono, a reunião de dois corpos e uma só alma.

Por fim, a sensação de ter sido lançado ao céu e ver-se caindo sem salvação, foi arrefecendo e uma lassidão o envolveu. Olhou no mais profundo dos olhos de Sango e sentiu-se estremecer. Enxergou sangue naqueles olhos. Sangue, amor e rancor.

Miroku abriu os olhos e olhou ao redor, confuso. Enxergou o aparelho de som no mesmo lugar de sempre, a mesma foto dele com a amiga no porta retratos, os lençóis amarrotados na cama, um líquido quente em seu corpo.

Colocou-se de pé e inspirou profundamente. Um sonho, nada mais que um sonho. Mesmo assim, um sonho terrivelmente real, que o fez estremecer. O que diria Sango se soubesse que ele sonhara com ela desta maneira? Nem ele conseguia acreditar que fora capaz de tal coisa com a amiga, mesmo que em sonho.

Isso não era normal. Ele jamais olhara para Sango dessa forma, por que teria agora sonhado com um ato tão íntimo?

Movido por uma estranha sensação de perda que se instalou em seu peito, Miroku foi até a casa da amiga. A casa estava silenciosa, os pais com certeza dormiam e a madrugada era o seu refúgio.

Abriu com cuidado a janela do quarto de Sango e observou a cama desarrumada, porém vazia. Curioso, adentrou e encontrou a amiga de infância parada recostada na porta, observando a noite mágica.

"Sango-chan? O que faz acordada?"

A garota voltou-se e o fitou, os olhos azuis brilhando. Ela corou e baixou levemente a cabeça.

"Sango-chan? O que houve?"

Ela suspirou e caminhou até ele, abraçando-o com carinho.

"Ah...Miroku, eu...tive um sonho tão estranho."

As palavras dela o fizeram gelar.

"Que sonho?"

Sango desvencilhou-se dos braços do amigo e voltou-se para a janela.

"Eu não sei. Você e eu...nós..." Ela fechou os olhos, incapaz de continuar.

"Hei, não se preocupe", ele a envolveu novamente em um abraço, apoiando seu queixo na cabeça da amiga. "Foi só um sonho."

"Eu sei, Miroku, mas...pareceu tão real. Como se não fôssemos nós, você entende?"

Ele aquiesceu. "Sim, eu entendo."

Ainda abraçado com Sango, Miroku olhou para a mesma direção que a irmã olhava. Não sabia o motivo de ambos terem partilhado um sonho tão estranho. Era como se algo dentro deles estivesse adormecido e quisesse despertar, mas não conseguia imaginar o que seria.

Aconchegou mais a amiga ao seu corpo e pensou no dia seguinte, quando fariam 16 anos, e sorriu, deixando o fantasma que os visitara em sonhos, no passado.

--x--

Não sei se consegui me fazer entender com essa fic, a idéia seria mostrar que mesmo com o passar dos anos, ou melhor, séculos, o amor que existiu entre os dois na Era Feudal não se apagou e acabará os unindo para todo o sempre, quando eles menos esperarem.

Bom... Tomara que você goste Anne-kawaii. Fiz um pouco corrido, mas eu acho q ficou como eu queria.. doce...

Criticas?? Sugestões?? Mande uma review!!

Kissus ...


End file.
